LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures
LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures is a spinoff from VeggieTales made by Big Idea staring LarryBoy and his butler Archibald (originally named Alfred). This show revolves around Larryboy and his nemeses. There are also a few books about Larryboy, which are drawn like the show. There were four episodes. The first three were produced in 2002 and the fourth and (as of now) final episode was produced in 2003. Episodes #The Angry Eyebrows #Leggo My Ego #The Yodelnapper #The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly! Episode 1: The Angry Eyebrows Episode 2: Leggo My Ego The Carnival has come to Bumblyburg and everyone is excited. But not so impressing, the cotton candy machine goes berserk, shooting pink goo at various people. LarryBoy shows up and plugs the device with his plunger. While the Bumblyburg citizens cheer for LarryBoy, the cotton candy blows up, covering everyone in sticky, pink goo. Nevertheless, Herbert and Wally devour all the cotton candy and free the citizens from the sticky mess. It is revealed that one bad guy could be responsible for this chemical catastrophe: The Alchemist. Right then, he douses Larryboy with orange spray from his flower and runs off, only to be arrested. As the police car drives off, The Alchemist taunts LarryBoy that he is the worst superhero ever. That evening at superhero school, Bok Choy is teaching his class that building others up is the key to being super. As he teaches, LarryBoy gets curiosity from Lemon Twist saying the word "GALE". Outraged, Lemon Twist releases her gale force-winds on the entire room, wrecking it in the process. After class, while Larry is walking down the street, he is greeted by a stranger, who is really the Alchemist's mother in disguise (who helped the Alchemist escape). LarryBoy's put-down on Officer Olaf releases a cloud of orange gas which shrinks the policeman. The next morning, at his custodian job at the Daily Bumble, Larry is still worried that if he's really super, until he overhears Bob reporting about the dedication of the superhero statue at Bumblyburg city park, he decides to go with them. At the park, Larry looks at the statue of himself which is put next to Hebert and Wally. An orange cloud shrinks them too. At the Alchemists mansion, he and his mom put on a photo slideshow on how they plan on taking over the city. Back to the park, while walking around, LarryBoy is then greeted by another stranger who asks him if some of his friends are super than him. LarryBoy tells her that the whole town is worthless, which causes a massive puff of orange gas to explode out of his plunger ears and shrink every single citizen. Depressed, a heartbroken LarryBoy walks back home. As he searches for the "Bubble Bath", he finds a tiny Archibald Asparagus standing on the chair in front of the Larry-Computer. He traces all the orange clouds to the Alchemist's hideout. The nefarious duo uses an altered-ego device to create a super-sized version of LarryBoy, called "Alter-Ego". The giant bad guy bangs LarryBoy around the room, a lot like a pinball bouncing back and forth off bumpers. Extremely dizzy, LarryBoy tries to shrink him with his alter ego clouds, but it only causes him to get larger. The thumping continues for a while until LarryBoy sticks himself to the wall. Just then, his conscience (Bok Choy in a thought bubble) appears and advises him to build up others to reverse the damage. After advice from his conscience, LarryBoy lets go of the wall and rams himself into Alter Ego, knocking him unconscious. LarryBoy makes a speech to the Alchemist and Mother Pearl about how super his friends are, Alter Ego deflates into the , and all of the shrunken veggies become unshrunken and they confront the Alchemist and Mother Pearl. In another trick, the Alchemist grabs Bob the tomato and threatens to spray him with his flower. Herbert and Wally commence "Operation: Jelly-Belly Floppy-Woppy", causing him to drop Bob and spray Mother Pearl with his flower by accident. His angry mother tells him that he's really ungraceful, and as a result, the Alchemist shrinks and is then scooped up and caged and LarryBoy ties up Mother Pearl with a web of plunger rope. The villianous twosome is arrested and incarcerated. Episode 3: The Yodelnapper A nice morning in Bumblyburg; LarryBoy is with Alfred, standing in line in a toy store to get a "Hula Heidi," a now popular toy in the "Hula" franchise. Just as he got to his doll, The World's Biggest Lump Of Crazy Clay went crazy and fought him. LarryBoy defeated the Monster, but by the time he had won, someone bought the very last dolls from the store, leaving Larry in a state of depression. Alfred, however, sees this as the perfect opportunity to take Larry to the Bumblyburg Yodeling Festival. (More info coming soon) Episode 4: The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Characters *Larryboy/Larry the Cucumber: Larryboy is the superhero of Bumblyburg and Larry is his alter-ego who works as a janitor at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Mike Nawrocki. *Archie: Larryboy's faithful butler. Voiced by Phil Vischer. *Bok Choy: The wise teacher of the superhero class that Larryboy goes to. He speaks with a Chinese accent. Voiced by Marc Graue. *Bob the Tomato: Editor of the Daily Bumble newspaper. Voiced by Phil Vischer. *Vicki Cucumber: A teenage female cucumber who works as photo journalist at the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. *Junior Asparagus: An elementary aged reporter for the Daily Bumble. Voiced by Lisa Vischer. *Lemon Twist: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. She made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck". Voiced by Anita Protich. *Dark Crow: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He speaks with a heavy Spanish accent. He made a big role in "The Good, The Bad, and The Eggly." Voiced by Jose Vincente. *Electromelon: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He transforms into a large, electrical watermelon when angered. He made a big role in the cartoon short "Merry-Go-Wreck" Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *Scarlet Tomato: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. He probably speaks with an Italian accent. Voiced by Phil Vischer *Bubblegum: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *Hot Tamale: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *Sweet Potato: A superhero from Larryboy's superhero class. *Awful Alvin: A villain. A running gag is when he does a dance called "The Villainous Dance of Villainy" Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *Mother Pearl: The Alchemist's sidekick and mother. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. *The Alchemist: A villain. As a running gag, He takes great offense at his mom when she calls him "cubby." Voiced by Tom Brancroft. *Greta Von Gruesome: A villain with a German accent. Voiced by Shari Belgeau. *Lampy: Awful Alvin's fake sidekick. Unvoiced. *Officer Olaf: Bumblyburg's resident policeman. He speaks with a Swedish/Northwestern accent. Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *Chief Croswell: Officer Olaf's sidekick. Voiced by Larry Whitaker. *Hebert and Wally: Two teenage eggplant brothers. Voiced by Larry Whitaker and Shari Belgeau. *Mr. Mahoney: An Irish baker and the owner of Mahoney's Bakery. Voiced by Lee Marshall. *Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr: A German candlemaker. Larryboy Super Shorts *Episode 1: Fly By Might! - Larry tries to have a relaxing day, but an annoying fly gets in the way. *Episode 2: Cuke of All Trades! - Larryboy is forced to watch two neighboring shops at the same time, which eventually leads to disaster. *Episode 3: A Polar Pickle - Larryboy tries to save a little kid's plush fish from two penguins thinking its a real fish. *Episode 4: Merry-Go-Wreck! - Electro-Melon and Lemon Twist leave Larryboy busy cleaning the erasers as they happily go out to the amusement park. But their enthusiasm leads to unintentional destruction until LarryBoy arrives and advises them to team up to clean up the mess. Books Nine chapter books were written as tie-ins to the Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures series. #Larryboy and the Emperor of Envy #Larryboy and the Awful Ear Wacks Attacks #Larryboy and the Sinister Snow Day #Larryboy and the Yodelnapper (based on Episode 3) #Larryboy in the Good, the Bad, and the Eggly (based on Episode 4) #Larryboy in the Attack of Outback Jack #Larryboy in the Amazing Brain-Twister #Larryboy and the Abominable Trashman #Larryboy Versus the Volcano Category:Films Category:Books Category:Larry Boy